100 Greatest Books Ever Written (Easton Press)
Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne #''The Scarlet Letter'' by Nathaniel Hawthorne #''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' by Robert Louis Stevenson #''Walden'' by Henry David Thoreau #''Gulliver's Travels'' by Johnathan Swift #''Moby Dick, or The Whale'' by Herman Melville #''A Farewell to Arms'' by Ernest Hemingway #''The Red Badge of Courage'' by Stephen Crane #''The Jungle Books'' by Rudyard Kipling #''The Odyssey'' by Homer #''The Pilgrim's Progress'' by John Bunyan #''A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man'' by James Joyce #''Paradise Lost'' by John Milton #''Tales from the Arabian Nights'' by Richard Burton #''Great Expectations'' by Charles Dickens #''Candide'' by Voltaire #''Oedipus the King'' by Sophocles #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' De Paris by Victor Hugo #''The Last of the Mohicans'' by James Fenimore Cooper #''The Sea Wolf'' by Jack London #''Cyrano De Bergerac'' by Edmund Rostand #''The Canterbury Tales'' by Geoffrey Chaucer #''Collected Poems'' by Robert Browning #''The Essays of Ralph Waldo Emerson'' by Ralph Waldo Emerson #''The Portrait of a Lady'' by Henry James #''Uncle Tom's Cabin'' by Harriet Beecher Stowe #''Treasure Island'' by Robert Louis Stevenson #''Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle #''Collected Poems'' by John Keats #''On the Origin of Species'' by Charles Darwin #''Don Quixote'' by Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra #''Collected Poems'' by Robert Frost #''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Other Stories'' by Washington Irving #''Animal Farm'' by George Orwell #''Wuthering Heights'' by Emily Brontë #''She Stoops to Conquer'' by Oliver Goldsmith #''Of Mice and Men'' by John Steinbeck #''Pride and Prejudice'' by Jane Austen #''The Brothers Karamazov'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky #''Les Misérables'' by Victor Hugo #''The Iliad'' by Homer #''Lady Chatterly's Lover'' by D.H. Lawrence #''The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas #''Brave New World'' by Aldous Huxley #''Aesop's Fables'' by Aesop #''Lord Jim'' by Joseph Conrad #''The Autobiography of Benjamin Franklin'' by Benjamin Franklin #''The Three Musketeers'' by Alexandre Dumas #''Politics and the Poetics'' by Aristotle #''The Aeneid'' by Virgil #''Madam Bovary'' by Gustave Flaubert #''The Prince'' by Niccolo Machiavelli #''Jane Eyre'' by Charlotte Brontë #''Hamlet'' by William Shakespeare #''Pygmalion and Candida'' by George Bernard Shaw #''Robinson Crusoe'' by Daniel Defoe #''Romeo and Juliet'' by William Shakespeare #''The Cherry Orchard and The Three Sisters'' by Anton Chekhov #''The Divine Comedy'' by Dante Alighieri #''The Analects of Confucius'' by Confucius #''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' by William Shakespeare #''Collected Poems'' by William Butler Yeats #''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' by Oscar Wilde #''Vanity Fair'' by William Makepeace Thackeray #''The Decameron'' by Giovanni Boccaccio #''Beowulf'' #''Anna Karenina'' by Leo Tolstoy #''The Neclace and Other Tales'' by Guy de Maupassant #''The Time Machine'' by H.G. Wells #''Fathers and Sons'' by Ivan Turgenev #''Heart of Darkness'' by Joseph Conrad #''War and Peace'' by Leo Tolstoy #''The History of Early Rome'' by Livy #''Little Women'' by Louisa May Alcott #''The Talisman'' by Sir Walter Scott #''Tess of the D'Urbervilles'' by Thomas Hardy #''Alice's Adventure in Wonderland'' by Lewis Carroll #''Dracula'' by Bram Stoker #''The Rubáiyát of Omar Khayyám'' by Omar Khayyám #''The Red and the Black'' by Stendhal #''A Tale of Two Cities'' by Charles Dickens #''The Republic'' by Plato #''Collected Poems'' by Emily Dickinson #''Faust'' by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe #''Tom Jones'' by Henry Fielding #''The Federalist Papers'' by Alexander Hamilton, James Madison and John Jay #''Silas Marner'' by George Eliot #''The Rights of Man'' by Thomas Paine #''Leaves of Grass'' by Walt Whitman #''Billy Budd'' by Herman Melville #''The Confessions'' by St. Augustine #''Tales of Mystery and Imagination'' by Edgar Allan Poe #''Ivanhoe'' by Sir Walter Scott #''The Way of All Flesh'' by Samuel Butler #''The Sound and the Fury'' by William Faulkner #''Crime and Punishment'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky #''Grimm's Fairy Tales'' by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm #''Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' by Mark Twain #''Frankenstein'' by Mary Shelley #''David Copperfield'' by Charles Dickens Source ﻿Easton Press 100 Greatest Books Ever Written (Listology) Category:Reading Lists